


Team Building

by Michaelstories95



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: After forcing everyone making learn the S.P.I.N.A.C.H. system Eleanor proceeds to make sure their team buildin is still being done, sadly she forgets who she is working with, or what that idea brings about.





	Team Building

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any critics on the story are welcomed as long as its not trolling.

"Okay everyone, since its such a beautiful day today let's do a team building exercise." Eleanor happily states as the party is finishing their lunch.  
Laphicet who is putting away his book in his sack notices something really strange next to Eleanor. "Um Eleanor, what is that thing on Magilou's mouth?"  
Once that is pointed out Magilou, who has one of her gaurdian cards over her mouth, starts to flail around making muffed angry noises but doesnt try to remove it.  
"I'm glad you asked Laphicet," Eleanor says while smiling but looking very angry. "You see my little malak Magilou saw me planning out the team building excerise for today and decided to conjure up a seal arte with her gaurdian that can only be pulled off by the person who places it."  
Rokuro who was laying down the whole time sits up to join the explanation." I'll finish this one Eleanor, I saw Magilou finishing her arte and asked her about, and i thought it would be funny to place it on her mouth instead."  
"Pretty lame Magilou to get caught in your trap, but its what you deserve for plotting something so mean." Lahicet laugh, until Magilou sends a guardian flying at him, which Rokuro slashes in half.  
"Seriously, is this what you guys have been concerning yourselfs with?" Velvet says after coming back with Eizen from the river to clean the pots and plates we were using after losing the game that decided who does it on the ship. "Although, the thought of something that existed outside of death that could shut up Magilou never occured to me. Its quite nice."  
After some more Magilou noises Eizen sits down and looks at Eleanor with a bored expression."And, pray tell do you have planned for us to do today Eleanor, please tell me its not that trust guiding thing where we close our eyes and get guided by a partner. Because I will kill Rokuro if he walks me into another tree."  
"In my defense, I was trying to lead you off the ridge, you ran into that tree by yourself. Still funny as hell." Rokuro laughs but still moves closer to Laphicet. Which was a good idea since it took everyone to stop Eizen from chasing Rokuro and pummeling him into deamon paste.  
"Enough you too, and no Eizen we will not be doing that. I think we should work on a type of team arte, or combination arte. With the armatization the Abbey has now and it's increased power we need to make a trump card that can combat that power." Eleanor says while gathering some papers from her bag.  
"You have a point," Velvet says. "We lucked out that the process wasn't complete or we would of really had trouble with that last fight. But how exactly are we supposed to make a "tean arte."'  
"Any ideas Eizen?" Laphicet asks to the oldest member of the party.  
"Sorry, I've never seen anything like that aramatization thing before. I also haven't heard of ways to make a human and malak mix together like that, but since we've seen it first hand it must be possible to create some type of mixed arte from multiple people." Eizen says, then looks at Magilou who has been a bit too quiet about the whole situation despite her circumstance. "Rokuro, take off the guardian and lets see what the witch can conjure up."  
When Rokuro goes to remove the seal he waits and has an intense staring match with Magilou, then in a flash he swipes the guardian and jumps back to safe distance before she can draw a different guardian to hit him with.  
"Just you wait you damn ninja samurai barbarian, you will woe the day you pranked the ultimate prankster MAGILOU! I VEX YOU!!!!" Magilou says while pointing at Rokuro with a fiery look in her eyes.  
"How much of an ultimate prankster can you be to fall for your own prank." Rokuro says while the guardian he was holding starts to dissipates.  
"Reckon foolish man, only a prank made by me could ever work on me!" Magilou says with a few of her usual flailing movements, then she sits with group. "Now about this team arte, I have my doubts that the whole party could create some super uper great fantastic ultra magiful attack. The means of doing so would drain too much energy and possible kill us all. Not to mention the diversity of our little pack is a hindrance as well."  
"What does that mean exactly? There are too many us and that we're to different?" Velvet asks.  
"Exactly we have two deamons, two malaks, a human, and a magnificent witch. This combination is pretty dangerous when mixed incorrectly. For example if Rokuro, the boy, Velvet, and myself tried to use an attack together the resulting effect could turn the cute little kiddo into a ginormous dragon in an instant thanks to the deamons. Subsequently if the boy Eizen and Eleanor with one of us hanging around used one, our pretty little do gooder could pop from the abundance of mana, I'm sure no one wants to have Eleanor all over them." Then Magilou slants her eyes to a specific person. "Well, maybe Rokuro but that should be it."  
That got Eleanor's face matching her hair color, and made everyone look at Rokuro who just shrugged as if to say "She's not wrong".  
"Moving on," Eizen says while a throwing a small pebble at Magilou, then catching the rock she hurled at him. "so we cant use too many people and with how our group is set up we could end up creating a catastrophe, so with this party its practically impossible."  
"Well then I guess we could just try a two person arte, it seems like we should be able to handle that." Laphicet proposes with his single standing hair piece bouncing in excitement. "I mean we could take turns practicing with each other till we have the right fit."  
"Agreed, we might not be able to do a full team arte, but a dual arte should be just as good to get the job done. Any critics Magilou?" Eleanor asks.  
"Well, not really it shouldn't be too bad if we stick with two, however I do see this being a long process to find who matches up best with who let alone the arte its self."  
"Then lets stop wasting time bitching about possible worries and get to training we can start with matching up the type we are first then keep up process until we find the perfect combinations." Rokuro says while jumping up and drawing his sowrds.  
"Rokuro's right," Velvet says getting up and starting to stretch. "We won't figure this out by simply sitting around debating possibilities. We've seen a form of it work now lets get to work and get this done so we can get one more step closer to-"  
"KILLING ARTUORIOUS!!!" Everyone says while cutting Velvet off, which gets a small smile out of her.  
'Jackasses, the whole lot of you."  
Then the party went on to create the the dual mystic artes, after many trails and errors and plenty of fights, arguments, and threats against Magilou.


End file.
